With Dr. Andre Salazar, we are continuing our studies with polyICLC in Multiple Sclerosis and Glioma. The M.S. patients appear to be stabilized in most cases, and in some are improved. Longer studies are needed. It is too soon to say anything about the Glioma patients. In the AIDS study with Drs. Salazar and Morales, it seems that the T4 counts become stabilized. Viral antigens decrease or disappear in a number of patients. We have started a cooperative study with Drs. Monath and Roy of USAMRIID and USAMMDA. As a first step in a trial of PolyICLC in prophylaxis in military personnel exposed to exotic viruses, a contract has been let to do a phase I dose escalation toxicity study in normal volunteers. A cooperative study is also underway with Dr. Tom Balkan of WRAIR. Studies have shown that drugs (or illnesses) that enhance immune system functions are frequently associated with changes in such neuro-behavioral functions as sleep, cognition, emotional state, and mental and physical performance levels. Administrative duties with the Animal Care and Use Committee occupy a good portion of my time.